The Price of Losing
by teneraestnox
Summary: What happens in the Locker Room after Quidditch Pitch. JamesSirius SLASH


**Pairing:** James/Sirius

**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note**: Just a little thing I wrote. I love the whole dynamic of their relationship, it's just so much fun to write!

The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had already showered and made there way back to the castle by the time James and Sirius finally landed on the pitch. James had let the snitch out after practice and challenged Sirius to see who could catch it first. The rest of the team had just let them play and went off to the showers, since this was a fairly normal occurance. the two boys flew threw the air, making spectacular dives, just to show off to one another, before James finally caught the snitch.

After landing James held the golden ball out to Sirius, grinning triumphantly. "I got it. Now you owe me."

Sirius rolled his eyes and trudged for the locker room. "And just what do you think I owe you, Prongs?"

James kept on grinning and ran to catch up with Sirius. "I'll think of something. It'll be really good."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not making out with Filch or any of the Slytherins."

James stared at Sirius, aghast. "There goes all my devious plans!" He grinned and slapped Sirius on the back. "No worries, mate. I was thinking of something else, anyway."

"Like what?" Sirius asked, almost cringing. It was never a good thing when James Potter had control.

"I dunno, actually." James grinned. They had reached the locker room, and he began pulling off his Quidditch uniform.

Sirius stared at James. For one, he was nervous of what James might come up with. For two, James was stripping. He could never help but stare a little when James began undressing. He hid behind his long locks, hoping James wouldn't notice the blush creeping across his cheeks.

James turned to Sirius and frowned. "Something wrong?" James was a bit unnerved by the look Sirius seemed to be giving him.

Sirius shook his head suddenly and grinned. "Nah, Prongs. Nothing's wrong." Sirius pried off his uniform as quickly as he could and headed towards the shower. "Come on. You better shower, you smell something fierce."

James gave Sirius an indignant look. "I do not smell!" James ran after Sirius after wrapping his towel around his waist, having stripped completely. "You're the one who smells." James leand in and gave Sirius a good whiff. "Definitely. To the shower with ye, Padfoot." James pushed Sirius towards the communal shower.

Sirius stiffened a bit when James had smelled him. Oh, if James didn't stop, he was going to have a problem concealing his erection from James while they showered. "What can I say, I've been working hard." Sirius smirked.

James turned on the water, and hung his towel on the rack outside the showers. After he let the water warm up, James stepped underneath the running water. He let out a sigh of contentment and began lathering up his hair.

Sirius stripped and took the shower head a few down from James'. He didn't think he could handle being so close. He did his best to concentrate on washing up.

James threw his soap at Sirius. "What's up with you today?" He was a bit worried about Sirius. He seemed to be acting a bit more off than usual.

Sirius muttered and picked the soap up and began scrubbing absentmindedly. "Nothing is up, Prongs. Just thinking. Can't a bloke think?"

"Nope." James grinned.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned away from James. "You're being a git."

James frowned and finished rinsing off before he walked towards Sirius. "What's up, really?" He laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius muttered before he turned around to face James. Before he could think much on it he placed his hands on James' cheeks before pulling him in for a bruising kiss. "That's what's up, Prongs." He whispered as he backed up. Sirius stormed out of the shower and grabbed his towel, throwing it around his waist and headed towards his locker to get dressed.

James stood there for a few moments trying to process what had just happened. Sirius had kissed him! James shivered, suddenly very cold. He grabbed his towel and ran after Sirius, a plan forming in his mind. James found Sirius half dressed, with his boxers on and a shirt. James grinned and gave him an appreciative glance. To be honest, he hadn't been entirely immune to his friend's looks either. "Padfoot.." He started, trying to come up with something to say.

Sirius shook his head. "Look. Just don't. Forget it." He began pulling oh his socks, not wanting to meet James' eyes.

"No." James stated, a smile starting to spread across his lips. "Can't do that, Padfoot. Because, I've come up with what you can do for losing."

Sirius stopped moving and turned to look at James finally. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw James standing there in a towel, grinning like a chesire cat. "What is that?" He said, cautiously.

James moved towards Sirius, pressing him up against the lockers behind him. He leaned down to whisper in Sirius' ear, "You can kiss me again."

Sirius leaned into James, completely startled by the new turn of events, but he wasn't go to let the moment pass him by. "I can do that." He replied and pressed his lips against James' lightly. But James had a different idea and pressed hard against Sirius' lips, his tongue soon begging for entrance. Sirius readily complied and they stayed pressed into one another a long time, exploring each others mouths.

Eventually James came up for air and grinned. "I told you it'd be painless."

Sirius smacked him on the arm. "You did no such thing!"

"Ah." James just shrugged and leaned in for a fleeting kiss before moving to start dressing himself.

"Tosser." Sirius muttered, a hand raising to touch his lips, almost afraid it really hadn't happened.


End file.
